


Just give him the usual

by Jennilynn411



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breakfast is the important meal of the day, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/pseuds/Jennilynn411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a waitress and he is the customer who sits in her section every day and orders the same damn thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just give him the usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGreyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGreyWrites/gifts), [BlueEyesBlueSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/gifts).



> I own nothing Jon Snow 
> 
> This is a prompt from the wonderful LadyGrey81

 

9/1/1967              The Dragons Diner                          Kings Landing

 

Joanna was busy as she bustled around the busy diner, she had to heft overburdened treys of food while avoiding the small children running about. Sweat trickled down her brow and her frizzy blonde hair was pinned back away from her face exposing her slender neck and beautiful green eyes. Tywin watched her even when she wiped the sweat from her brow smudging her makeup.

At eighteen she was the most beautiful girl Tywin had ever seen. He didn’t care that she was his cousin or that she snorted when she laughed. He adored her petite frame and the fact that her overly large derrière which caused most of her short dresses to rise a little more than they should. To him she was perfect in every way.

Joana was only working at this silly diner to support herself while she went to school. If his father hadn’t of run the family business into the ground she wouldn’t have to work so hard. The strain was difficult for her to bear but he never heard her utter a single complaint about it. She was always grateful her roommate Rhaella got her this job.

She used to be so happy when she first started working but that was before Aerys, Rhaella’s older brother started working at the new cook. He’d heard rumors the man had been caught pawing at her breasts on more than one occasion and it was only last week he found her crying and re-buttoning her blouse behind the diner. She wouldn’t admit what happened only that it had been her fault.

 

“Good morning Tywin. The usual?”

“Yes.”

“Coming right up.”

He loved watching her as she walked away, her soft round rump bouncing with every step. She returned with his trey quicker than usual and presented him with a plate of scrambled eggs, dry toast and a cup of coffee.

 

“This isn’t my usual.”

“I know.”

“Where is my oatmeal? Where is my cup of tea?”

She rolled her beautiful eyes at him. “Tywin! Life is too short to always be eating the same old thing. Try the coffee it’s fresh and the eggs are simply divine.”

“I don’t want coffee. I don’t want eggs. I want my oatmeal. I want my tea.”

“You sound like a petulant child.”

“Joanna—”

“Tywin.”  

 

He frowned at her and pushed the plate away like the petulant child he was. She smiled at him gently and placed a warm hand over his and rubbed her thumb soothingly across his knuckles.

 

_“Please try it Tywin. Whether you eat it or not it still comes out of my check.”_

 

Tywin sighed and used his fork to stab at some eggs angrily, they certainly didn’t _look_ divine. She sighed dramatically before he placed the fork in his mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing. He took a sip of coffee and grunted his approval. Joana beamed at him but before she could turn to leave he grabbed her wrist.

 

“I’d like to call on you later, if that’s alright.”

“Why Tywin, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

She gave him a flirtatious wink and sauntered off to more tables all under the watchful glare of Aerys.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

9/1/2014              The Gilded Rose Diner    Kings Landing

 

Sansa was busy as she bustled around the busy diner, she had to heft overburdened treys of food while avoiding the small, sticky children running about. Her sleek auburn hair was pinned back in a stylish ponytail exposing her slender neck and striking blue eyes. Tywin was always watching her even as she wiped the sweat from her brow carefully avoiding the risk of smudging her makeup.

At eighteen she was one of the most beautiful girls Tywin had ever seen. He didn’t care that she was Ned Starks daughter and taller than most girls her age. Those trivial things never held back his lust filled thoughts about her. He enjoyed watching the way her large breasts bounced when she walked and the way she filled out her tight fitting tops.

Sansa was only working at this silly diner to support herself while she went to school. If her idiot brother hadn’t ruined his family’s business with bad investments she wouldn’t even have to work. The strain of holding down a full time job while going to school and still caring for her younger siblings only seemed to make her stronger. He never heard her utter a single complaint unlike her roommate Margaery who was _always_ complaining.  

Most men would never guess under that beautiful body there lay a wild, fearless wolf bitch ready to pounce. He once witnessed her dump a pitcher of lemonade over Joffrey’s head when he slapped her ass as she was walking by, Sansa didn’t even bat an eyelash. He even heard rumors she had stabbed Petyr Baelish with a fork after he slid his hand up her skirt.

 

“Good morning Tywin. The usual?”

“Yes.”

“Coming right up.”

She reached over him to adjust the blinds in the window, her milky white breast gently grazing his face. She wasn’t wearing her bra today and he was grateful his now erect cock was hidden from view. When she returned with his tray she presented him with a poached egg sitting on a warm English muffin and a glass of orange juice.

 

“This isn’t my usual.”

“I know.”

“Where are my scramble eggs? Where is my dry toast? Where is my coffee?”

She rolled her beautiful eyes at him. “Tywin! Life is too short to always be eating the same old thing. Try the orange juice,” she fluffed a napkin and laid it on his lap before purring in his ear, “it’s freshly squeezed.” He grit his teeth refusing to be undone by her, she’d never been this forward with him before.

“I don’t want orange juice. I don’t want a poached egg. I want scrambled eggs. I want coffee. I want my toast.”

“The poached eggs are divine.”

“I don’t care.”

“You sound like a petulant child.”

“Miss Stark—”

“Mr. Lannister.”  

 

He frowned at her and pushed the plate away like the petulant child he was. She gave him an amused smile before placing a warm hand over his rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of his knuckles.

 

_“_ Please try it. Whether you eat it or not it still comes out of my check _.”_

He blinked at her, green eyes meeting blue eyes. “What did you say?”

“I said whether you eat it or not it’s still coming out my check.”

 

Tywin sighed and used his fork to stab at the poached egg warily, a sense of déjà vu overtaking him. Sansa sighed dramatically before he placed the fork in his mouth, chewing slowly. The yoke had soaked into the bread giving it a delightfully creamy texture. He swallowed and took a sip of the orange juice and grunted his approval. It was actually quite good. Sansa beamed at him but before she could turn to leave he grabbed her wrist.

 

“Be ready this evening by seven sharp. I do not enjoy waiting.”

“Why Tywin, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

 

She gave him a flirtatious wink and sauntered off to more tables all under the watchful glare of Petyr Baelish.

**Author's Note:**

> Breakfast anyone?


End file.
